Modern passenger vehicles have become sophisticated and complex machines having hundreds of individual systems and subsystems which are interconnected and function to make the vehicle operate as designed. Many of these systems are hidden away in the engine compartment or positioned underside of the vehicle, out of sight of users and even maintenance technicians without disassembling portions of the vehicle.
Vehicular diagnostic and performance devices, for example, onboard diagnostic systems (OBD), have been employed to electronically monitor numerous vehicle systems during operation of the vehicle and alert the user to a malfunction of the monitored systems. The basic OBD is limited to illuminating a malfunction indication light (MIL) on the instrument panel or cluster to alert a user to a problem. Although helpful to alert the user to a malfunction, the MIL provides little information to the user as to the cause or severity of the malfunction.
More sophisticated OBDs can monitor more vehicular systems and provide more information to a user, for example, using internet or cellular communications to advise users of the need for service and advise of the nearest service facility.
Still, modern systems have disadvantages in many areas, for example, only providing an alert when a malfunction occurs rather than proactively monitoring the deterioration or remaining useful life of systems and components to better advise the user of anticipated maintenance to avoid disruptions in the use of the vehicle.
Environmentally conscious users and auto enthusiasts desire additional information about the condition and performance of their vehicles to avoid problems and optimize the performance of the vehicle and their driving habits. With the increased access to information on the world through the internet, users want up to the minute information and data about the operation and performance of their vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for increased or enhanced vehicular diagnostic systems to monitor vehicle systems and to advise or report the current and historic diagnostic and performance information to users. Such systems must be integrated into the vehicle and be easy to implement and use by users.